


Первая ночь

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Впереди было еще шесть ночей, и каждую из них Юра собирался повести не хуже, чем первую.





	Первая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Все случилось еще через пять лет после Барселоны; они реально все время трахаются, сюжет отсутствует; возможно, ООС.

Эту встречу, первую после того, как было окончательно решено, что они с Отабеком пара, Юра ждал как никогда. Он и раньше не любил расставаться с ним, но именно теперь разлука ощущалась так остро, а предвкушение воссоединения было так велико, что он в нетерпении дергался весь день с самого утра и сбежал с тренировки, едва Виктор, замещающий приболевшего Якова, милостиво кивнул, что — можно. 

— Что с тебя взять, — сказал он снисходительно. — Иди. Все равно ты в таком состоянии ни на что не годишься. Но чтобы завтра отработал по полной, так что смотрите там, не переусердствуйте!

— В смысле? — переспросил Юра и поперхнулся воздухом, когда Виктор без экивоков, зато с огромным удовольствием пояснил:

— В смысле — трахайтесь аккуратно. Вплоть до окончания сезона твоя гибкость — собственность Федерации, помни об этом! 

— Да иди ты, — только и смог сказать Юра, когда обрел дар речи, показал средний палец и сбежал. 

В аэропорт он приехал раньше нужного и все время до посадки самолета проторчал у табло, то и дело нервно поглядывая на часы. Отабека он увидел сразу, еще у паспортного контроля — встрепанного, помятого, сонного — и замер на мгновение. Дыхание перехватило, ноги на миг словно приросли к полу. Юра сглотнул. Тряхнул головой, приходя в себя, вскинул руку, замахал:

— Бека! 

Отабек увидел, просияв, дернулся навстречу. Юра услышал, как смачно шлепнулась на пол пузатая сумка, и через мгновение очутился в крепких объятиях. 

— С приездом, — сказал он и счастливо рассмеялся. — Наконец-то... Думал, не дождусь! 

— И я, — пробормотал Отабек ему на ухо, — тоже. 

В груди мучительно-сладко дрогнуло. Юра посмотрел в лицо Отабека, жадно впитывая каждую черточку, ощутил прикосновение пальцев к щеке, потом — губ к носу, фыркнул и притянул Отабека в поцелуй — настоящий, долгожданный. Он, конечно, долго ждал не только поцелуя; но прочее приходилось отложить до дома. Юра потянулся к сумке одновременно с Отабеком, вцепился в ручку. Они немного поперетягивали поклажу, сверля друг друга взглядами, пока Отабек не свел брови в прямую линию. Тогда Юра сдался. 

— Ни фига не побыть гостеприимным, — пожаловался он. Отабек усмехнулся, легко вскинул сумку на плечо. 

— По каким законам гостеприимства ты должен срывать спину чужим багажом?

Юра вспыхнул.

— Не чужим! Твоим! 

Отабек вдруг улыбнулся — так светло и беспомощно, что у Юры чуть не остановилось сердце. 

— Тем более, — тихо сказал он. Потянулся к Юре, коснулся лица — легко, самыми кончиками пальцев очертил контур, словно вспоминая — или врезая в память его образ. Юра замер. Поймал смуглую ладонь. С минуту они с Отабеком молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Юра не нашел в себе силы заговорить: 

— Пойдем. Там такси ждет. Чувак скоро озолотится. 

Отабек сглотнул — коротко дернулся кадык, — отрывисто кивнул. 

— Пойдем, — отозвался он.

 

До дома доехали с трудом. Взрослый ответственный человек внутри Юры настаивал, что Отабека нужно как минимум накормить, а лучше еще и уложить в кровать, но все, чего Юре хотелось на самом деле — это уложить в кровать, конечно, но совсем не для сна. Поэтому, едва за ними закрылась дверь квартиры, он прижал Отабека к стене, на ощупь защелкивая замок, и впился в его рот поцелуем.

— Ч-черт, — с некоторым трудом выговорил Юра, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. — Хочешь есть? — предложил он для очистки совести. Глаза Отабека округлились, и Юра добавил: — А спать? 

Отабек мотнул головой. 

— Тебя хочу, — ответил он. Взгляд его метался от глаз Юры к его рту и обратно. Юра машинально провел языком по припухшей от поцелуев нижней губе и улыбнулся. 

— Вот и славно, — резюмировал он. — Тогда продолжим. 

И принялся расстегивать джинсы Отабека подрагивающими от нетерпения пальцами. Член под ладонью был уже твердый, напряженный. Отабек тихо застонал, накрыл его ладонь своей, толкнулся в руку.

— Как же не хватало тебя! — с трудом выдохнул он. Юра погладил толстый ствол, сжал текущую смазкой головку через ткань трусов. Отабек сдавленно застонал, сильно и чувственно сжал его задницу через джинсу. Сердце гулко стукнуло, Юра закусил губу, попытался запустить руку поглубже, к поджатым налитым яйцам. Но тут Отабек скользнул спиной по стене, вниз, одновременно стягивая с Юры джинсы вместе с трусами. Юра переступил на месте, ногой отпихнул джинсы и тут же застонал, ощутив прикосновение к тонкой коже под коленом: Отабек успел хорошо изучить его слабые места и теперь бессовестно пользовался этим. Юра только собрался сказать ему об этом, как Отабек легким движением закинул его ногу себе на плечо и жарко прижался губами к промежности. Юра снова подавился воздухом. Качнулся назад, привалился спиной к стене. Отабек вобрал яички в рот, пососал, выпустил — тонкую кожу обожгло контрастно прохладным воздухом, — а потом обхватил губами член. 

— Блядь, да! —выдохнул Юра, вцепляясь в черные вихры и подаваясь бедрами вперед. И чуть не умер на месте, потому что Отабек вдруг расслабил горло и впустил его совсем глубоко. — Твою мать, Бека! 

Спину холодила стена коридора, нежную кожу внутренней поверхности бедра покалывало — наверное, Отабек не успел побриться с утра в спешке, — смуглые пальцы с силой сжимали то ягодицы, то бедра. Юра не мог остановиться, буквально трахая Отабека в рот, жестко и глубоко, а тот позволял ему, даже словно бы требовал этого, и только хрипло стонал каждый раз, когда Юра подавался назад, давая вдохнуть, сглатывал, спешно втягивал носом воздух — и снова утыкался в лобок, заглатывая до основания.

Оргазм накатил подступил резко, не давая продлить наслаждение, прочувствовать его полнее. Юру выгнуло, он содрогнулся, вцепился зубами в руку — и все равно вскрикнул, попытался отпрянуть — и кончил так , что перед глазами завертелись алые круги и пятна, а ноги подкосились, и он бы рухнул, если бы не упирался лопатками в стену. 

— Охренеть, — слабым голосом выговорил Юра. С пола угукнул уткнувшийся в его бедро Отабек. Юра в последний раз протянул между пальцев его волосы, машинально пригладил их, опустил глаза — и закусил губу: по трусам Отабека расплывалось мокрое пятно, а по комнате растекался знакомый густой терпкий запах. 

— Охренеть, — повторил Юра уже с другими интонациями. Аккуратно поставил ногу на пол и скользнул к Отабеку, притянул к себе, поцеловал. Рот у того был теплым, пряным от проглоченной спермы, и, черт возьми, это был лучший вкус на свете.

Юра легко прикусил припухшую губу, вылизал ее, коснулся кончиком языка внутренней шелковистой поверхности рта, собрал их смешанный вкус — и улыбнулся, ощутив, что с него настойчиво и отнюдь небезуспешно пытаются снять оставшуюся одежду. 

— В ванную? — хрипло прошептал Отабек. Вот же, подумал Юра, мы же только что все сделали, и все равно... 

— Ага. Мыться, — мягко сказал он и легко погладил острую линию скулы кончиками пальцев. — А потом жрать и спать. Ты какой-то пиздец уставший, не спал, небось?

Отабек кивнул. Юра снова улыбнулся. 

— Вот. Я тоже хреново спал, — признался он. — Волновался чего-то. Очень хотел, чтобы ты прилетел поскорее... Пойдем, — он поднялся на ноги и потянул Отабека за собой. Тот неловко встал — вид у него был смущенный. Юра, фыркнув, накрыл ладонью мокрое пятно на его трусах и притянул Отабека ближе. 

— Ты кончил без рук. Это так круто, — прошептал он Отабеку в губы и тут же поцеловал, не давая ответить. 

В душе Отабек чуть не засыпал стоя, и Юра, смеясь, тормошил его:

— Эй! Не спи! Это хреновая идея, точно тебе говорю! 

Он выключил воду и быстро вытер Отабека полотенцем. Тот сонно улыбался в ответ и все норовил пристроиться на плече и отрубиться окончательно. Пришлось поменять планы, и после душа они сразу завалились в постель. Юра сгрузил Отабека на вкусно хрустнувшие простыни, и тот почти сразу засопел. Юра постоял немного, глядя на его спокойное лицо, а потом заполз под одеяло и пристроился рядом. От Отабека тянуло свежестью и чем-то терпким, южным, родным. Юра глубоко вдохнул — и закрыл глаза, плавно соскальзывая в сон.

 

Просыпаться в крепких объятиях было приятно. 

— Отдохнул? — спросил Юра, улыбаясь. Отабек угукнул, пробуя его улыбку губами.

— Теперь я точно голоден, — невнятно проговорил он Юре в рот, — но не уверен, в каком смысле.

Юра засмеялся.

— Зато я знаю. Жрать хочется просто пиздец. — Он завозился, выбираясь из теплого кольца рук. Отабек неохотно отпустил его, упал на подушку, уставился, жадно оглаживая взглядом. Вдоль позвоночника продрало дрожью. Юра сглотнул, решительно развернулся в сторону кухни. 

— Курицу или рыбу?

— Как в самолете. — Позади скрипнули пружины матраса. — Рыбу.

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал Юра, открывая холодильник. 

Они ели прямо в кровати, усевшись по-турецки и поставив поднос рядом, время от времени поглядывая друг на друга. Потом Отабек отложил салфетку и придвинулся ближе, накрыл ладонь Юры своей, сжал. Коснулся губами костяшек пальцев. Юра затаил дыхание. Чуть повернул руку, провел пальцем по тонкой коже, толкнулся дальше. Отабек приоткрыл рот, впуская, опаляя дыханием. Прикусил подушечку пальца, облизнул, пососал. Юра вздрогнул. 

— Играем в Мэднесс? — хрипло поинтересовался он. Отабек едва заметно улыбнулся, взмахнул ресницами, густыми и колкими. Юра потянулся через поднос и поцеловал, чувствительно сжимая зубами нижнюю губу, требовательно касаясь языка кончиком своего, ведя с нажимом вдоль ровного ряда резцов... Отабек глухо застонал ему в рот, рядом звякнули тарелки, и ответственный взрослый в Юре очнулся.

— Погоди, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь, — надо убрать, опрокинем, будем тут потом... ох!

Он задохнулся, потому что в этот момент Отабек навалился на него со спины, распластал под собой, жарко дыша в заушье и совершенно по-звериному вылизывая загривок, отчего по спине Юры прокатилась целая волна жарких мурашек.

— Блин, Бека! Нечестно! — невнятно пробормотал он в матрас, пытаясь вывернуть голову, чтобы его было лучше слышно. — Я собирался…

Но Отабек вдруг скользнул ниже, потом его тяжесть исчезла вовсе, а еще мигом позже его руки подтащили Юру за бедра, устанавливая в совершенно однозначную позицию, ладони легли на ягодицы, раздвигая, а между них скользнул язык, прошелся вдоль ложбинки, толкнулся кончиком в анус… 

— Блядь, — емко высказался Юра. — Продолжай.

Отабек покладисто толкнулся языком глубже, задвигал им, вылизывая нежную кожу. Юру затрясло, вся спина покрылась мурашками. 

— Твою мать, — простонал он, подаваясь назад. Отабек горячо выдохнул, погладил края ануса большими пальцами, надавил, раздвигая, и одновременно продолжая вылизывать изнутри. — Господи, блядь, боже… 

Непривычные мышцы подавались неохотно, хотя сам Юра хотел до звона что в голове, что в яйцах. Он снова качнулся назад, пытаясь насадиться на мокрые от слюны пальцы. Отабек вдруг замешкался, сдавленно сказал что-то на казахском — выругался, судя по интонации. 

— Тумбочку... открой, — с трудом выговорил Юра. Отабек горячо прижался губами к ягодице, отстранился на минуту, чем-то звякнул, потом по полу покатилось что-то стеклянное, и наконец внутрь толкнулся скользкий от смазки палец. Юра простонал сквозь зубы и подался назад, насаживаясь сильнее. 

На слишком долгую подготовку никого из них не хватило. Но когда Отабек вытащил пальцы, Юра припал на локти и ловко перевернулся на спину

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — сказал он серьезно. Ладони скользнули по напряженным смуглым бицепсам, провели снизу вверх. Юра притянул Отабека к себе за шею, целуя, и одновременно обхватил его ногами за талию, подтянул ближе и вжал в себя, направляя. — Давай, трахни меня, — скомандовал он. Голос прозвучал хрипло.

Отабек послушался — тяжело оперся руками о постель, накрывая собой, толкнулся внутрь. Юра зажмурился, стиснув зубы — и, скрестив лодыжки на напряженной пояснице, усилил движение, вбивая его всего в самую глубину. Отабек сдавленно застонал и начал двигаться, принимая темп, трахая глубоко, страстно, вдалбливая в матрас каждым движением, так, что Юра едва успевал вдохнуть. Плотные мышцы перекатывались под смуглой, поблескивающей от испарины кожей, на лоб свесилась завивающаяся влажная прядь, раскосые карие глаза, в полутьме казавшиеся совершенно черными, лихорадочно поблескивали... Юра прогнулся и надавил на крестец Отабека пятками, вгоняя в себя еще глубже, полнее — и, впившись в спину ногтями, застонал в голос, уже не сдерживаясь. Ощущение было такое, будто он стал наконец чем-то цельным, словно Отабек дополнял его собой, делая более совершенным. 

Отабек ускорился, движения его стали резче, руки подрагивали. В какой-то момент он опустился на локти, просунув ладони под спину Юры, совершенно вжав его в себя, — и двигался, толкался, вбиваясь, втираясь в самую глубину... Юра глухо вскрикнул, впился зубами в смуглое плечо, ногтями — в твердую спину, протянул полосы. Его выгнуло дугой, бедра бросило вверх — раз, и еще, и снова. Внутри горячо запульсировало, заушье обжег сдавленный стон, и Юру выбросило в нирвану. 

 

Он лежал и не думал ни о чем . Тело нежилось в посторгазменной истоме , голова была приятно пустой, перед закрытыми веками мельтешили светящиеся точки и пятнышки. Дышалось тяжело: Отабек практически растекся сверху, Юра очень хорошо это ощущал. С ленцой подняв руку, он провел ногтями вдоль позвоночника Отабека. Тот хрипло выдохнул и прогнулся, а потом приподнялся на руках. Юра приоткрыл глаза, проверяя. Отабек рассматривал его, словно видел впервые — или после разлуки длиной в тысячу лет. 

— Ты так смотришь, — побормотал Юра бездумно, — как будто мы расставались на века, и только сегодня снова встретились... Мне так хорошо с тобой, — продолжил он без паузы, — понятия не имел, что так бывает.

— Знаешь, — прошептал Отабек после короткого молчания, — так странно… Без тебя время тянется бесконечно. А с тобой... как будто мир становится другим: цвета воспринимаются ярче, как-то теплее, что ли… Я как будто дышу глубже. Понимаешь?

Юра молчал, затаив дыхание. До этого мгновения он даже не подозревал, оказывается, как ему нужно было услышать что-то такое от Отабека. Он не знал, что ответить, но ответа от него вроде бы и не ждали. Отабек тяжело скатился, лег рядом, прижал Юру к груди и уткнулся лицом в волосы, глубоко вдыхая.

— Так твоего запаха не хватало...

Ладони скользнули по бокам и груди, оглаживая жадно, собственнически, потом на бедра и ягодицы. 

— Трахнешь меня сегодня? — шепотом спросил Отабек. 

Юра сглотнул. Коснулся губами ключицы, прикусил нежную кожу, погладил крепкое бедро. 

Толкнул Отабека в плечо, опрокидывая на спину, и сам тут же устроился сверху. Перехватил запястья, завел руки Отабека за голову, вжал в подушку. 

— Хочешь так? — спросил он шепотом в самые губы. — Я могу привязать тебя. Или будешь сам держатся за спинку. М? 

Юра смотрел, как Отабек хмурит брови, как легко подрагивают его ресницы, и почти не сомневался в ответе. И Отабек его не подвел. 

— Свяжи. К тебе в плен я всегда согласен. И... торшер включишь? Хочу тебя видеть. 

— Про плен это ты клево сказал, — почти промурлыкал Юра и щелкнул выключателем торшера. Мягкий свет тут же зазолотил смуглую кожу, отразился солнечным бликом в радужках, влажно блеснул на губах, и Юра замер на мгновение, рассматривая всю эту красоту. А потом гибко потянулся назад, нащупал махровый пояс от халата и потащил к себе. 

— Я привяжу тебя всерьез, — сказал он негромко, стягивая запястья Отабека мягкими петлями. — Так, что ты не сможешь вырваться, даже если захочешь. Ты будешь весь в моей власти, понимаешь? 

Кадык Отабека дернулся, он коротко кивнул. 

— Ты точно хочешь этого? 

Снова короткий кивок. 

— Хорошо. — Юра одобрительно прикрыл глаза на миг и принялся закреплять пояс на спинке кровати. — Я тоже хочу. Хочу довести тебя до безумия, держать на грани, долго, чтобы ты начал умолять… Хочу обладать тобой полностью. Ты просто не представляешь, сколько всего я хочу сделать, — шепнул он, наклоняясь к приоткрытым губам Отабека. Тот снова сглотнул, дернулся было навстречу, в поцелуй, но Юра, хмыкнув, мазнул губами по уголку его рта. Выпрямился, осматривая Отабека сверху донизу. Провел пальцами по скуле, легонько — по щекотнувшей подушечки щетке ресниц. Наклонился, прижался губами к шее, проследил кончиком языка напряженную синюю вену, вжался во впадинку у горла, прямо туда, где под смуглой кожей бешено колотился пульс. Отабек напряг руки, дернулся — и отчетливо застонал. Юра вскинул голову и залюбовался растекающимися по скулам рваными пятнами румянца и лихорадочным блеском глаз. 

— Тебе нравится, — тихо проговорил он. 

Он вклинил колено между напряженных бедер, раздвигая, и устроился между ног Отабека, упершись руками в постель, нависая почти так же, как совсем недавно нависал над ним Отабек. Уже возбужденный член качнулся, коснувшись такой же твердой плоти, и Отабек шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Вскинул бедра, пытаясь продлить прикосновение, но Юра поймал его на полудвижении, опустив ладонь на тазовую кость и придавив к кровати. 

— Я не разрешал тебе двигаться, — шепнул он, глядя прямо в изумленно распахнутые глаза, и сжал напряженную горошинку соска. А потом принялся целовать: грудь, подреберье, твердый подтянутый живот, пах, легко коснулся губами ствола члена, подышал на головку — и лишь дождавшись нового стона, спустился ниже, на внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Широко лизнул нежную кожу, проведя языком до паха, подразнил кончиком языка поджавшиеся яйца, переключился на другое бедро, потом — на тонкую кожу под коленкой. Отабек вздрагивал и жмурился, кусал губы, разводил ноги шире. Твердый член плотно прижимался к животу, из устья обильно текло, пачкая смуглую кожу и наполняя ноздри Юры терпким, сводящим с ума запахом. Он выпрямился, стоя на коленях, опустил руку к собственному члену. Поймал взгляд Отабека и несколько раз провел рукой по стволу, от основания до мокрой головки. Отабек сдавленно зарычал, руки его напряглись, спинка скрипнула — но выдержала, как и пояс. А Юра, собрав на пальцы собственную смазку, провел ими между ягодиц Отабека, растирая ее по плотно сжатому анусу и легко двинулся внутрь. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? — прошептал он. — Расскажи мне. Чего ты хочешь?

Отабек застонал, попытался толкнуться навстречу. 

— Хочу, — простонал он. — Так, чтобы почувствовать тебя всего, как ты хочешь меня, как хотел все то время, пока меня не было... горячо, быстро.

Он задохнулся, зажмурился. Под смуглой кожей медленно растекался жгучий румянец.

— Без тебя так пусто, внутри, снаружи, — зашептал он снова, быстро и истово, точно в помрачении, — я не могу, Юра, ну же! Вставь мне, возьми меня!

Юра слушал, и внутри него будто поднималась волна: густая, жадная, неистовая.

— Сейчас, Бека, — хрипло пробормотал он, проталкивая пальцы глубже в горячее, податливое нутро, медленно, сладостно потирая стенки пальцами. — Все для тебя сделаю, все, о чем просишь, все, чего хочешь… Блядь, как я тебя хочу, боже мой... — Голос его сорвался в низкий хрип, Отабека выгнуло, и он так сжался изнутри, что в паху тоже все сжало и подвело, и Юра не выдержал. Подхватив Отабека под колени, он толкнулся во влажно поблескивающее, растянутое отверстие — резко, не жалея, так, что Отабек сорвано вскрикнул, — и задвигался, вбиваясь, втираясь как можно глубже. Отабек вздрагивал, выдыхал со стонами с каждым толчком, пробовал подаваться навстречу, выкручивал запястья из мягких пут махрового пояса. Юра цеплялся взглядом за его искаженное удовольствием лицо, за плывущий взгляд, приоткрытые губы — и его вело и тащило сильнее, чем даже от ощущения мышц, сжимающихся вокруг напряженного пульсирующего члена.

Отабек прогнулся, подался навстречу, втираясь в него — и Юра сорвался в рваный ритм, ощутил, как внутри Отабека нежно-судорожно сжались мышцы — и кончил, вбиваясь, громко, несдержанно вскрикивая в унисон с Отабеком, с его сладкими стонами. 

— Как хорошо… — пробормотал Юра. Отабек шумно вздыхал под ним, дыхание Юры слегка шевелило влажные, свившиеся кольцами волосы на его виске. — Охуенно...

Отабек что-то выдохнул невнятно, потянул связанные руки. Юра приподнялся и начал распутывать мягкие петли на запястьях. Когда пояс халата упал на подушку, Отабек медленно, как-то заторможено опустил руки на спину Юры, провел по коже ладонями. Юра по-кошачьи прогнулся под ними, глубоко вздохнул.

— В душ? — пробормотал он. — Или забьем?

Отабек что-то одобрительно промычал, прижимая к Юру себе. Тот опустил руку вниз, тронул его между ягодиц, там, где было натерто и влажно, провел вкруговую по припухшему кольцу ануса. Коснулся губами прикушенной губы, потом снова заалевшей скулы — и прикрыл глаза.

Думать о расставании не хотелось.

Впереди ждало еще шесть ночей, и каждую из них Юра собирался провести не хуже, чем первую.


End file.
